dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gobbo
Gobbo The Gobbo system, homesystem of the Goblyrans and birth place of the Goblyran Empire. The system is comprised of five worlds, with fifteen moons between them. The naming conventions of the worlds were left to those brave/foolish explorers who voyaged out into space, sadly given that they were Goblyran Explorers the names tended to be disparaging. Goblonia Goblonia The first planet of the Goblryan star Empire, and its capitol planet. It is a world full of contradictions, for there are large areas of pristine beauty and wonder (3%), large areas of high business with the everything looking swank and glorious (12%), the Emperors palace, Government buildings and guard area (8%), industry and worker habitat (67%) and everything else (10%). The world is still geared mainly towards industry but has many areas dedictaed to inter-stellar relations. The world itself is hard to see from space due to many years pollution causing a special form of cloud to block the view of the stars from the ground, however it is a very pretty cloud. Izmoin The largest moon and home to the most extensive of Gobbo's shipyards, churning out dozens of ships on an annual basis. Also is home to several learning facilities, where the best goblin minds are used to think of new ways to defend the Goblryan way of life. Ooshiny Once a pristine moon of untold beauty, the Goblryans needed resources and the moon had them. The empire quickly moved here once they had the chance and as such they set up extensive harvesting operation, with no regards for the enviroment. This has led to a near toxic envinoment and all beauty has been brutally maimed. Betta Betta The Goblryans needed a new world, as their population grew to near unmanageable proportions. This was closest and so they sent tens of millions of goblins in ships that should have been able to fly, nearly all did fly. About one in ten goblryans made it to the world, due to getting lost, hull breaches, collisions and people getting bored and opening airlocks. Those that did arrive quickly set up facilities and began to make the world to their liking. Wurz A moon that is used as a Goblryan staging ground for their campaigns to glory across the galaxy. My-b An unremarkable Goblryan city moon Defo An unremarkable goblryan city moon Wuzzat Wuzzat A gas giant, that is being mined by the Goblryans for precious gases. Dunno Being harvested for materials such as Iron and other metals. Stoopid Being Mined so that around the Equator it says "Goblryan Empire foreva" I know u iz A wepon testing ground, constantly wracked with dozens of explosions. U stoopider Efectively the entire moon is a weapon production ground, churning out hundreds of weapons and thousands of shells every hour. Seagullis Seagullis The only uninhabited world in the system. This is due to the Goblryans feeling that there is no way in which they could survive here, due to the beasts that dominate the world. The Seagullis Maximus, a ravenous bird that can devour platoons in seconds. The Bear Glibbicus, a bear that is thirty feet tall, with two heads, a sixty foot wingspan and breathes fire. Maximus The Goblryans set up a base here for little purpose TBH, they just have it here to make sure that those Docs that went down to the main planet had somewhere to retreat to. Planet of da Beans Planet of da Beans This world is used as the Goblryan breadbasket and used to produce much of the crops that the Goblryans eat. However given that Goblryan diets run more towrds carnivorous than vegetarian, they often use most of these crops to feed the animals they will eat later or just dump it on Seagullis. Rock 1 This moon is a barren piece of rock with only a few mine crews there looking for rocks needed for industry. Also one side of the moon has a smiley face on it. Rock 2 This moon is a barren piece of rock with only a few mine crews there looking for rocks needed for industry. Also one side of the moon has a sad face on it. Rock 3 This moon is a barren piece of rock with only a few mine crews there looking for rocks needed for industry. Also one side of the moon has an angry face on it. Rock 4 This moon is a barren piece of rock with only a few mine crews there looking for rocks needed for industry. Also one side of the moon has "We Wuz 'Ere" written in huge letters that can be seen from space (size unknown). Category:System